


【波旁组】不败夏日

by Iris0714



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris0714/pseuds/Iris0714
Relationships: France/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	【波旁组】不败夏日

受人委托，我用文字书写下一个来自西班牙乡村的弗拉门戈舞者与一个巴黎剧场老板的故事。

安东尼奥不会对任何人说起初次遇到弗朗西斯时他把后者认成了偷牛的贼的这件蠢事。他还记得自己抓着捡起一根树枝，庄严而充满正义感地站在那头名叫海伦娜的母牛跟前，像挥舞着一柄剑那般冲弗朗西斯张牙舞爪。不知弗朗西斯是什么感受，总之当时不到二十岁的牧牛人安东尼奥只觉得自己在无助的法国游客面前倍显勇敢。

感谢这场秋日里的及时雨，他们终于得空能坐在一起说说话了——不管对方究竟是不是贼，在一棵大树下躲雨的机会总还是会有的。在那棵陪伴了安东尼奥成长的橄榄树下，弗朗西斯解释清楚自己的来由：“我是来和您做朋友的，只可惜一直没什么机会接触您，于是我只好采用尾随这种不太礼貌的行为恳求上天让您注意到我。”

西班牙小伙儿抛下了手中的树枝，他虽说淳朴善良，但生性倔强，也并不容易被欺骗。他紧抱双臂，语气缓和了不少，可眼睛仍然盯着自家那头在细雨中沉着吃草的母牛：“虽然这么说，可我根本不记得在哪里⻅过你。”

“嗨呀，先生，这便是我所说的症结所在——我认得您，可您又不记得我。”法国人笑了起来，“弗朗⻄斯·波诺弗瓦，是来这边旅行的法国游客。前些天在城市广场看到了您的弗拉⻔戈舞蹈，那可真是太精彩啦!”

安东尼奥后知后觉，这才想起了前些阵子的事情。那天他去朋友家的餐馆帮忙，正巧来了一队吉普赛的演艺班子，朋友们想起安东尼奥曾说过对这吉普赛人 的舞蹈略知一二，便一⻬起哄着让安东尼奥即兴一舞。那戏班子倒也是给足了面子，当即就切换了曲调的⻛情，被推到中间的安东尼奥盛情难却，深鞠一躬，也是跳了起来。他记得当时有许多人围着他喝彩，只不过人头攒动，没什么印象罢了。于是这会儿⻄班牙小伙儿的脸唰地红了——他自知自己太过失礼了。但西班牙南部地区的处事风格别致而简单，尤其是像安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多这种人，他不会过分放大自己的错误，而是会积极寻找补救的措施。于是他颇为爽朗地拍了拍弗朗西斯的肩膀：“我的法国朋友！你的运气真好，这下你可拥有了一个免费的西班牙向导了！”

弗朗西斯只是笑了笑。第二天他们依然在相遇的地方见面，可这位法国贵客却未曾向送上门的向导提出任何要求，这让安东尼奥有些沮丧，他明白新朋友的好意，却又觉得自己的满腔愧疚连带热情无处发泄，暗中嫌弃那人的不领情。接连的几个日子天高云淡，安东尼奥用稻草帽遮住半边脸，躺在树荫下的草地上有一下没一下地咬着狗尾巴草；而弗朗西斯则是带着一顶绣着蕾丝花边的阔边阳帽，抱着双膝靠在橄榄树下。他们会聊天，聊聊巴黎的生活，聊聊乡村的风情；或者没什么话说了，他们就盯着那几头牛沉默，任由清风拂面，却也不觉得尴尬。从前安东尼奥常觉得牧牛放羊这种活计孤独且无趣，他自降身价，把自己等同于一只牧羊犬。不过这下他到要开始感谢这个闯入他的生活的法国人了，因为这个突如其来的家伙给他的生活增添了不少光彩。

“所以，东尼，你是个放牧人吗？”

“嘿，才不是！”安东尼奥像受到侮辱一般坐了起来，“呸”地吐掉了稻草，“才不是咧！我会做的活儿可多了，帮家里播种收割、喂养牲口这种每个男孩子都会做的事儿当然也不在话下，我还经常去朋友开在市中心的餐馆帮忙，还有隔壁城镇开葡萄酒庄的老板也很想让我这种精壮的小伙子去给他做工呢……不过这段日子确实是托了我姐姐的福，那个城南的家伙，好吧，其实就是我姐姐的丈夫，天还没亮的时候就摸黑我家帮忙做活——所以等到我爬起来的时候，就只能和家里的那条小黑狗放放牛羊之类的牲口啦。”

弗朗西斯看到他这般认真的样子，捂着嘴笑了起来。但紧接着他又开始好奇了：“说的对，你怎么看都不像是个闲人！那你又是在哪儿学会的弗拉门戈呢？”

“这就是生活的奇妙之处呀，明明我怎么看都不像是个能跳舞的人。”安东尼奥又揪了一株草有一下没一下地咬着，躺了回去，若有所思地看着蓝天白云，“我是跟一个吉普赛老人学的。算啦，既然我们俩现在也没什么事做，那就给你讲来听听好喽！——大概是我七八岁一个人进城时候吧，那时候我抱着自家种的柑橘，穿过集市去找姐姐。有一个独眼的老人佝偻着身子坐在墙头，我听到旁边有几个摊贩的主人对他骂骂咧咧……嘿，现在想想也还是很生气！于是我把怀里抱着的几个橘子都分给了他。我当时也没想太多，背起背包继续赶路，结果我忽然被人捉住了背包带，就像是拎小鸡一样的被捉住啦！回头一看，是那个老人。我刚想问是不是几个柑橘不够吃，我这里还有几个苹果……结果我还没开口，老人就问我愿不愿意跟着他学跳舞，’我不受人食禄，小朋友，可我没什么能够给你的，唯有弗拉门戈这吉普赛人的灵魂至今还伴随着我’……我的婶子是个小学教师，她告诉我说大多数艺术都是属于有钱人的，现在想想还真是庆幸哇，还有弗拉门戈属于吉普赛人，属于我们安达卢西亚人、我们西班牙人。……欸，弗朗吉，这是株柠檬草，你尝尝！”

“那就难怪了！”弗朗西斯没有接过安东尼奥递过来的柠檬草，而是突然击节赞叹道。

“什么难怪？”

“你的弗拉门戈和别人的不一样。等你自己慢慢感受好咯！”

“你这家伙！”

他们一起笑了起来。

过了几天，安东尼奥不需要放牛了，因而他也没机会再见到弗朗西斯。将近傍晚的时候，他将一篮鸡蛋仔仔细细地用蓝条纹的亚麻布盖好，然后带着它骑马出了门。这小子表面上大大咧咧，似乎从来没有什么烦恼，而他与弗朗西斯也从未约定过第二天是否相见，但他却对自己这种放人鸽子的行为耿耿于怀。弗朗西斯从未告诉过他在哪里借宿，但安东尼奥却凭借直觉一路找到了弗朗西斯所在的旅馆。

“请问这儿有名叫弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的客人吗？”

服务生去查了查帐本，冲安东尼奥点了点头，他只当这是个来给客人送鸡蛋的商贩。安东尼奥松了一口气，趁那人合上帐本时瞥了一眼对应的房间号记在心里，过一会儿便兜兜转转地上了楼。

安东尼奥站在客房门前时才考虑到自己是不是在弥补过错的同时又犯下另一桩大错——侵犯他人隐私。他懊恼地拍了拍自己的脑袋，正准备把鸡蛋留在门口不辞而别，没想到身后却传来了开门声。

“你呀，来了连声招呼都不打就想走吗？”弗朗西斯笑着追了出来，安东尼奥只觉得脸烧得慌。他来之前想了些道歉的措辞，但现在竟像个被人捉住的贼似地，吞吞吐吐地不知该说什么好了：“对不起，我没什么好东西给你……”说罢，他注意到客房门口还站着一个男人，正看着他和弗朗西斯。弗朗西斯说了句谢谢，注意到安东尼奥的眼神，这也回过头去。

“你就是安东尼奥吧。”男人说，“正巧我侄子弗朗西斯也说起了你，不如进来坐坐吧。”

这下脸红的是弗朗西斯了，他领着安东尼奥回屋。安东尼奥有些茫然地坐下，不知自己何足挂齿。兴许是自己真的惹弗朗西斯生气了，他垂着头想。

“比起谈话内容，其实我还是更好奇你是怎么找到这的？”波诺弗瓦叔叔问。

“其实很简单啦，毕竟这儿是全城最像样子的旅店了。”

“是个挺聪明的小伙子。你愿不愿意去巴黎？”

“巴黎倒是只在我的梦里出现过呢。啊，为什么说起这个？”

“弗朗西斯最近继承了父亲的剧院，他很看好你。”波诺弗瓦叔叔笑着喝了一口茶，“不说别的，我侄子的眼光确实很好。你跳的很棒。”

安东尼奥看了看弗朗西斯，有些不好意思地挠挠头：“城里的剧团也有很多专业的舞者，我比不过他们。”

弗朗西斯给安东尼奥递了一杯水：“但你有他们所没有的东西。”

“总之，好好考虑一下吧，小伙子。”两个波诺弗瓦说道，“我们会在下周离开，若是你同意了，就和我们一起走吧。”

离开的时候安东尼奥恍恍惚惚，甚至以为自己是在做梦。晚饭的时候他只是沉默地 戳着土豆泥。姐姐伊莎贝拉看出了端倪，用胳膊肘戳了弟弟一下：“你倒是也吃点菜，别总跟烂土豆过不去了。你有心事？”

安东尼奥的心思还是不在吃饭上，他只嗯啊敷衍了两句，这倒是证实了伊莎贝拉的猜测。

“莫不是喜欢上了哪家的姑娘。”老费尔南德斯笑吟吟地说。

“哎呀！才不是。今天有人问我要不要到巴黎去。”安东尼奥也不打算瞒着谁了，于是绘声绘色地讲起来自己的遭遇。全家的气氛相当的热烈，安东尼奥自小就会跳舞的事情家人都看在眼里，却没想到全家最小的孩子有朝一日也能受到法国金主的青睐，他们都在为安东尼奥自豪：巴黎！要知道他们一家连马德里都没去过呢。一家人都在讨论着、想象着巴黎的情景，安东尼奥委婉地表达了自己的意愿，一直到油灯里的油烧完了，费尔南德斯一家才兴高采烈地去睡觉。

然而随后这件事就被搁置了几天。安东尼奥在孩提时期就不是那种为了达到自己目的磨人取闹的孩童，事实上除却一时冲动，在做活的时候他也有认真思考去巴黎的可行性：姐姐伊莎贝拉已经嫁了人，胡安带她去别的城市生活是迟早的事情；而自己的父母也一天天变老，更别提父亲还生着病，已经干不动农活了。他将自己的顾虑一五一十地讲给弗朗西斯听，后者垂着眼皮点点头，又拍了拍他的肩膀表示理解。

“总之，我尊重你的想法。”弗朗西斯安抚他说，“不过在巴黎挣钱会比留在这里容易，因为我可以保证，你一定会出名的。”

安东尼奥点了点头。尽管他心中已经有了偏向的答案，但这确实是个很难抉择的问题。

安东尼奥这些天过得依旧混沌，毕竟这对于费尔南德斯一家来说都是足以改变命运的大事。老费尔南德斯夫妇并没有说些什么，可女孩子的心思总是比男孩子更要细腻和成熟，伊莎贝拉并不是很信任弗朗西斯，而她又注意到了安东尼奥的心不在焉。某天夜里，她一边给安东尼奥缝补着衬衫的纽扣，一边将最亲爱的弟弟叫进自己的卧房，说些姐弟之间的悄悄话：

“你啊，安托尼，你真的要去到巴黎吗？可你想想，即使你去到那里又能如何呢？那儿有的是富人，他们相当挑剔，真是难伺候极了——毕竟那些人眼界宽，什么都见过。可你又能做什么呢？洗碗收衣端茶送水，这些活儿还是我们这种娘们儿更加在行。至于弗拉门戈、吉他和响板，他们甚至都懒得听上一听、看上一眼。你的姐夫胡安，虽说没去过法国，但他也在巴塞罗那和法国人共事过：他不是也说过，出了西班牙，我们所珍视的东西就都不过是不入流的俗物吗？我的好弟弟，只当姐姐求你，老老实实留在塞维利亚吧。那些贵族比我们有钱，倒也不一定是因为手比我们巧，或者能做的活计比我们多，也许只是因为他们更善于取巧，是因为他们有那张能说会道的嘴！塞维利亚的舞台一点儿也不比巴黎的差，况且那剧场老板不是跟你交好吗？你为何放着十年的老友不去信任，反倒去投靠一个相识不过半年、油嘴滑舌的法国人啊！亲爱的安托尼，我实在不能看你被那法国人骗走，又让他这般毁了你的大好前程啊！”

说着说着，伊莎贝拉也没心思缝补衣服了，只是用手抹着眼泪，而安东尼奥听着姐姐言辞恳切，亦是红了眼眶：“姐姐，我都明白的。姐姐，当年是你们收留了我，如今安东尼奥长大了，又怎么能忍心不负责任地抛下你和爸爸妈妈呢？”

安东尼奥并非是费尔南德斯家亲生的儿子。靠农活为生的家庭总是需要男丁作为劳动力，而当年费尔南德斯夫妇只有伊莎贝拉这一个女儿，于是便从黑市上买了个四岁的男孩回来。那时的安东尼奥已经开始记事了——他记着对生父母数钱的模模糊糊的身影就是证明。因而费尔南德斯夫妇也未曾想霸道地强迫他遗忘曾经的事情，剥夺他的关于过去的记忆，而是选择好好待他，希望这个脾气有些倔强的孩子能有归属感。安东尼奥记性不差，也懂得感恩，他明白自己已经成年了，这正是报答养父母的最好时候——而倘若就这样走开了，那么自己又和白眼狼有什么区别呢？

最终姐弟俩相拥而泣，对于费尔南德斯家而言，这是个大欢喜的结局。

弗朗西斯将在转天离开。安东尼奥在分别时向弗朗西斯坦了白，但他并没有告诉后者前一晚伊莎贝拉打出的亲情牌，毕竟这是他自己的选择。哪怕姐姐什么都不说，我也不会潇潇洒洒地离开的。他想。

“我的朋友，弗朗西斯。”他说，“我不能去巴黎了。”

“看你没带东西，我便猜到了。不过能告诉我原因吗，我的朋友，你也很喜欢巴黎不是吗？”

“我没有办法解释，对不起，弗朗吉，对不起……”

他们无言地拥抱了很久。弗朗西斯掏出一个钱袋子，将它交给安东尼奥：“看吧，东尼，若是跟我走，你一天就会挣这么多钱。”

西班牙人相当不知所措，连忙把这装着金币的袋子往弗朗西斯怀里推。弗朗西斯将两手一背，认真地盯着西班牙人：“这都是我成年以前攒下来的零花钱，我有权利支配。不要这么迫不及待地把钱还给我，安东尼奥，我们来日方长，难道你以后不想再见到我了吗？”

安东尼奥这才意识到弗朗西斯动了真格，他收下了钱，小声说了句谢谢，并且向法国人承诺说有什么需要帮忙的尽管提，自己一定会把钱还回去的。

弗朗西斯踏上马车，向安东尼奥挥挥手：“再见，安东尼奥！我会写信给你，如果情况有变，你什么时候想来巴黎，也请尽管在信中告诉我——这是一条来自波诺弗瓦的永久生效的邀请。”

安东尼奥也冲弗朗西斯挥着手，大声喊着“再见”。马车开动了，弗朗西斯从车窗中探出头，向他挥着手。“再见，再见！”西班牙语“再见”的发音更贴近于法语的“永别”，这让双方都有种莫名的心酸。马车向前方驶去，渐渐消失在小路的尽头。安东尼奥只觉得手中的袋子有千斤重，而他的心头也沉沉的。且不论身份上的差距，即使是地理上千山万水的阻隔，他和弗朗西斯也怕是没有机会再相见了。

至于弗朗西斯这边，他的行程不止是安达卢西亚，还要去巴塞罗那住上一阵。他看了看行程单，他们会在巴塞罗那停留很久，法国青年不由得大松一口气——这意味着他有足够的机会接收安东尼奥的回信。于是，一下马车他就给安东尼奥及其家庭寄出一封信，大概是希望自己能够博取其家人的信任，为安东尼奥谋划他所能预见的大好未来。

可他在巴塞罗那待了足有一个月，信也寄出了三五封，但就是不见回信。每每见到洋房楼下的邮递员，他都要盘问个三两句有没有来自哈恩的邮件。年轻的邮递员总是摇着头，弗朗西斯的心里也空落落的。

波诺弗瓦叔叔看在眼里，他这会儿把民族主义用错了地，只当安东尼奥同大部分吉普赛人相同，是个意图不轨的坏小子：“嗨呀，我的小波诺弗瓦先生，您本是个明白人，怎么这会儿倒显得有些混沌了呢？这事儿在巴黎遇见的还不够多吗——艺人领了富贾的资助，然后又消失的无影无踪。您切莫错信了吉他声中的忧郁！照理说，您继承了您父亲的好眼力，是难得的伯乐，向来看人很准；您十岁出头的时候，不就一眼相中了弗朗索瓦丝小姐，说她是个难得的歌唱家吗？而巴黎人最终也看见了，弗朗索瓦丝小姐确确实实是您捧红的！怎么到了这种时候……好吧，您说您相信他，您相信他什么呢？我看准是那个安达卢西亚穷小子给您灌了什么迷魂汤！嘿，他们吉普赛人就是这样，神神叨叨的，难怪当年没什么人喜欢这些摩尔余孽……您呀，也吃一堑长一智，我想令尊也不会责备您什么的。不过话又说回来，您有个朋友，叫什么来着？是霍兰德吧，但凡您能同您那把金钱看得比命还重的荷兰朋友一样——哎，我就是随口一说，倒也不会如此啊！”

“叔叔。”弗朗西斯停下脚步，回头看了一眼跟在他身后的长辈。这下他的脸上不再带着那种恭维般的笑了，这是一个信号：他生气了。

“但我说真的，有些穷人要比富人狡猾得多；毕竟我们可不需要靠着狡猾去生活。”叔叔吐着烟圈说。

弗朗西斯没说话，只是埋头读着那本怎么也读不完的书。

就这样又过了一个月，倒是弗朗西斯的父亲那头来了消息，叫他赶紧回到巴黎去。弗朗西斯读了信后就手扔在了床头。叔叔正在房间另一头打点着行李，听到纸片砸在床头的声音回过头去：“怎么了？又不是安达卢西亚那小子？”

“不是。是父亲叫我回去。”

“哟，那我们可想到一块去了，我这不是正收拾着行李吗？”

“不行，叔叔，再回到巴黎之前，我还想再去一次哈恩的村庄。”

“那小子就这么让你魂牵梦萦？”

“不是，我信任他。他绝不是那种贪图财产的家伙，眼下一定是出了什么事，才对我的信件置若罔闻。求您了，我的好叔叔——恶意揣测绝不是什么优良品质，我要亲口听到他对我说‘我不愿意’。您难道忍心看我在马车上彻夜颠簸却又寝食难安吗？”

叔叔沉默了半晌，又叹了口气应允了弗朗西斯：“也罢，你总是如此执着，那就再去看一眼，也好让你死了一条心。”

事实上弗朗西斯也不清楚他对安东尼奥此人的信任究竟来自哪里。扪心自问，一开始他的确动机不纯：他刚继承了父亲的剧院，此时若是能来个别出心裁——例如在巴黎上演被他所看好的弗拉门戈，那么不单是安东尼奥，就连他弗朗西斯也会在巴黎名声大噪。可后来，与这种粗俗的利益关系相反，哪怕是几天的相处，他也已经把安东尼奥把当成了朋友——对朋友无端猜疑是不可取的，不论他是何人。

而安东尼奥又自然是对弗朗西斯的一系列活动全然不知的。他们二人重逢是在城市中央的广场上——正是他那次跳弗拉门戈的地方。他从提着水桶从餐馆里出来打水，只觉得被谁拍了拍肩膀，他回过头去，才发现是那张熟悉的脸。他兴奋地呼喊着弗朗西斯的名字，撂下手中的活儿便与他吻了吻面颊相拥在一起。他还没来得及问弗朗西斯为什么回来，弗朗西斯便发问了：“我的信里……”

“你的信？”安东尼奥眯起眼睛歪了歪头，“你给我寄信了？天呐，给我们家送信的那个兄弟就在这，让我去问问他。”

安东尼奥径直进入餐馆，弗朗西斯跟着他，来到一个靠着窗子的角落的位子，有几个年轻人正围在一起喝酒。安东尼奥飞快地说了些什么，只听得那人醉醺醺的，吞吞吐吐地回答道：“呃……是，是有这么回事……你姐姐……你姐姐每次都给我五个比塞塔，让我把信直接交给她……”安东尼奥踩了那人一脚，半开玩笑半认真似地控诉他渎职，那人马上疼得嗷嗷叫“我还以为你小子知道嘞！”

“那么，这就是个误会了。”弗朗西斯和安东尼奥出了餐馆，“老实说，如果不考虑其他别的因素，你愿意信任我，并且和我一起去巴黎吗？”

安东尼奥低头踢着石子，又似是下了很大决心般地咬了咬牙：“我愿意。”

“那请带我和你一起回家吧，东尼，让我最后再做一次努力。”

安东尼奥抬起头看着弗朗西斯的眼睛，伸出手去拉他的手说，好。

在回安东尼奥的家的路上，他们二人都怀揣着各自的心事彼此沉默着。车夫驾着车在山路上颠啊颠，叔叔坐在前面，而安东尼奥与弗朗西斯坐在一起，看向左边的山脉，而弗朗西斯也托着下巴，从右侧车窗看着窗外的农田与果树。

他们下车的时候，伊莎贝拉正在给窗外种着的花儿浇水。她见到马车，先是愣了一下，但看到从上面跳下来的安东尼奥，随即又给出了一个看透一切的神情。她叹了一口气，瞥了自家弟弟一眼，又冲两个法国人点头示意。弗朗西斯俯下身去，吻了吻伊莎贝拉的手。姑娘笑了起来：“您啊，来自法兰西的先生，您可真是太执着了。”

“您也是，我亲爱的小姐。”弗朗西斯也笑了起来，他顿了顿，继续说道，“我是来给您道歉的。”

安东尼奥有些惊讶，他歪头看了看弗朗西斯，可惜那人的神情平和而又严肃，让他看不出任何端倪。于是他只好静候着低下头去，随着弗朗西斯的话语，也是一番恭顺且带着歉意的模样，就好像是犯错打碎了邻家玻璃的孩童一样。

“我来给您道歉，”弗朗西斯说，“请您原谅一个法国青年我简单的头脑，轻率的言行。我先前只是考虑着安东尼奥先生一人的利益，却从未考虑他对于家庭的重要性。我这样的行为是不负责任的，同样，也是粗鄙的——”

“哦，我的天主！”伊莎贝拉惊叫了起来，“请您不要这么说！……”

“不，小姐，请您相信我是真心悔过的。”他从上衣口袋中摸出一张字条，“这是我在巴黎的住址，倘若何时安东尼奥先生想来巴黎看看，我会尽到一个朋友最大的努力去礼遇他的。”

安东尼奥看到伊莎贝拉也低下了头，双手不住地绞着裙边。最后，弗朗西斯的声音变得十分恳切，甚至已经有些颤抖了：“但在最后的分别之前，本人以弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的姓名起誓，费尔南德斯家的孩子会在巴黎得到好的发展的，他会成为全巴黎，全法国，乃至全西班牙的骄傲。所以，我再次向安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多先生发出最为诚挚的邀请，在此恳请您以及亲爱的费尔南德斯夫妇，看在我这个法国青年的热切邀请的份上，再将此事加以考虑啊！”

他的邀请铿锵有力，话音将落，老费尔南德斯先生就从屋里撑着拐杖走了出来。老先生咳嗽两声，又朝众人潇洒地挥了挥手：“哎，我都听到啦！罢了，安托尼啊，你就跟着他去吧！你现在这个年纪也正应当仗着年轻去闯荡世界，若是执意把你留在身边，那实在是自私的行为啊！走吧，安托尼，我们都了解你，跟着这个法国小伙儿，你一定会有大发展的！”

安东尼奥扑了过去，紧紧握着他父亲的双手。老人的脸上露出了长辈特有的温和的笑容，也紧紧抓着安东尼奥的手，他拍了拍儿子的肩膀：“去吧，收拾东西吧。别让人家等你太久。”

安东尼奥与弗朗西斯交换了一个眼神，于是西班牙年轻人又抱了抱父亲，便进了屋。马车就停在费尔南德斯家门口，而弗朗西斯则带着叔叔则在周边漫无目的的闲逛着。他们用脚丈量费尔南德斯家的耕地，才发现日复一日地在田里耕作是多么的不可思议。

“来自法兰西的先生！”

弗朗西斯站定回头看去，是伊莎贝拉。她把怀里的衣服交给胡安抱着，向他跑来。

弗朗西斯极为绅士地脱帽向女士鞠了一躬。伊莎贝拉没见过这番礼数，于是愣了一愣，脸上泛起了好看的红晕。她不知道自己该如何回礼，于是献上人类最友好礼貌的肢体语言，冲弗朗西斯微笑道：“很抱歉占用了您的时间……但这是妈妈的意思，我不好意思不传达。”

“没关系。”波诺弗瓦叔叔正抽着烟卷努力辨识着一颗枯木的年轮，此时听到这话也插了两句嘴，似乎是想把姑娘从局促的境地中解脱出来，“我侄子拐走了你们家的儿子，他才是我们之中罪孽最深的那个哩。”

“叔叔，您！……”

西班牙姑娘被幽默话逗笑了，气氛果然活跃了起来。她吞了吞口水，犹犹豫豫地开口：“我们不希望他被巴黎改变太多——对不起，无意冒犯，巴黎能的确能哺育出您这样的绅士，但我也害怕她会消磨我那天真的弟弟的本性啊！……”

“姐姐！弗朗吉！”伊莎贝拉还想再说下去，却被赶来的安东尼奥打断了。那小子收拾好了行李，与费尔南德斯夫妇站在一起，冲他们挥着手。她不好再说下去，于是只是匆匆与弗朗西斯交换了一个眼神，而弗朗西斯也冲她一笑。

于是安东尼奥便这么走了。他从车窗中与家人挥着手，直到再也看不清家人的身影，再也看不清他居住了近二十年的木屋的轮廓。他从车窗中缩回身子，又向前方看去。达达的马蹄冲着落日奔去，落日之后，便是那充满希望的未来。

在巴黎，安东尼奥登台了。起初的一周两周都没什么人来观看他的表演——这群巴黎的老爷夫人们都矜持的很，说来伤人，一是过分自视甚高，觉得打南边来的东西都是些孩子过家家用的乡村流行；二是安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多此人还没混出个名堂，有地位的人不屑于无名之辈，而新晋爵位之人为了显示自己加入上流社会的身份，亦是不屑于这来自吉普赛人的艺术。安东尼奥和弗朗西斯稍稍有些气恼，但凡事不可急于求成，二位年轻人很会调整心态。他们只需要等一个转机，而他们又足够年轻，这转机总归会来的。

弗朗西斯在其生日宴上请来了最近巴黎交际圈的红人：伯爵及其夫人。这次安东尼奥倒不是正是演出，而是负责表演助兴。吉他声一响，安东尼奥脚步一踏，还未跳出三四个舞步，女人就开始用手帕掩着脸颊哭泣，“太妙了，真是太妙了！我就是吉普赛人，这个音调，这个舞步，我再熟悉不过了！……只有这个年轻人，他跳出了我们吉普赛人的那种孤独，那种忧郁！”

这下轮不到弗朗西斯这个剧场老板兼安东尼奥的经纪人说话，在场的新闻从业者便争先恐后地记录着这来自位高权重的伯爵夫人的评价——伯爵夫人的评价！他们都想争着赶在对手前面，好让这小众的艺术尽早见报。人类虽然浮躁，可赞美是趋同的，一旦有人领头叫好，便终于会有人耐下性子去欣赏这颗看似平淡无奇的宝石的。而在那时，他们也终于会痛恨自己先前的眼力——他们究竟错过了一种怎样的精彩啊！

如弗朗西斯所言，安东尼奥也成为巴黎有头有脸的人物了。经济上的收益肉眼可见，但作为回应，他也变得忙碌起来了。不过他依旧没有忘本，不会忘记每隔一两个月便写一封讲诉近况的信，连带挣下的钱一起向家中寄出。这一下就是五六年。期间赶上法西两国战争，而他也停演了好几个月，以表对母国忠诚。不过不提欧陆局势动荡，五六年也太过漫长，足以改变许多人和事。

“哎呀，费尔南德斯先生。您再检查一下这地址？”常给安东尼奥送信的邮递员早已和这个好说话的舞蹈家成为了朋友，他认真地读着信上的地址，“哈恩……啊呀，近几个月您让我去送的信，都被西班牙那边退回来啦！”

“什么？”安东尼奥马上紧张了起来，“不可能！前些年不都是这么寄过去的吗？”

“是呀！也没听说战争会打到那么靠南的地方……您别急！那准是您的亲属搬了家，又忘记了给您地址……”

邮递员说这话的时候皱了皱眉头，显然这种安慰人的客套话连他自己都信不过。安东尼奥只觉得背后发凉，此刻他什么也听不进去，自然顾不上那么多，跟弗朗西斯交代了两句，连夜就要赶回哈恩。他嫌马车太慢，就骑着快马，每到一个驿站还来不及休息，就另换一匹快马，加鞭朝故乡奔去。此时，他真正体验到路途的遥远了。他不禁开始急躁起来，开始咒骂阻隔在故土与巴黎之间的万水千山。

安东尼奥终于回到故乡了。他也数不清这是第多少个日夜，只是知道自己没睡过好觉，只管日夜不停地赶着路。到了！到了！他又看到了那个木屋。他猛扯缰绳，只听到有人呼喊他的名字。

“哎呀，我的安托尼，你回来啦！”正在给牛马喂食的老邻居罗萨斯婶子，这下一见到安东尼奥可就什么也顾不得了。她匆匆把粮食和牧草倒进食槽，甩下木桶在围裙上擦着手就朝安东尼奥跑来。她一边跑一边叫：“哎呀，安托尼，安托尼！”

安东尼奥下了马，草草把马拴在一颗橄榄树上，也朝老妇人奔去。“罗萨斯婶子！”他用冰凉的双手捧起老妇人的手，“请原谅我如此唐突——婶婶，求您告诉我，这到底是怎么一回事啊！”

老妇人用近乎颤抖的声音回答：“安托尼，好孩子，我们进屋来说。”

安东尼奥本就预感着不是什么好事，而罗萨斯婶子颤抖的声线毫无疑问证实了他的猜测。他无言地跟在老妇人身后，只觉得脊背上冒着冷汗，脚上踏着的皮靴也有千斤重。进屋后罗萨斯婶子给安东尼奥倒了水，又在塞给他几个柑橘和苹果。安东尼奥扯出一个笑容，摆摆手又把这些水果放了回去。

“这说来话长，我的好孩子。”罗萨斯婶子吞了吞口水，她犹犹豫豫，似乎是不知道该从哪说起。

“我最亲的婶婶，除了父母和姐姐之外在世上待我最好的人，罗萨斯婶婶，如您所见，安东尼奥已经是个顶天立地的男人了，请您不要有任何顾虑，求您告诉我，我的父母和姐姐，他们去哪儿了？”

老妇人看着安东尼奥对上了安东尼奥决绝的眼神，这才咬咬牙，似是下决心发誓一般地说：“你的父母已经去世了，伊莎贝拉一家也搬走了。”

“这怎么可能！怎，怎么会……”安东尼奥几乎要跳了起来，“一切不都好好的吗？先前不都是好好的吗？”年轻人还没有丧失理智，他垂下眼眸，握紧的拳头又重新舒展开来：“我不会打断您了，请您说下去，告诉我都发生了什么吧。”

老妇人缓慢地点了点头，用朴素的方巾擦了擦汗，嘴唇嚅动组织着语言，似乎是不知道该从何说起。突然，她一拍大腿，身子前倾盯着安东尼奥：“安托尼，你这次是一个人回来的吧？”

“是的，婶婶。”

婶婶松了一口气，用手抚着胸口，不停地说着：“那样最好，那样最好。”

“怎么了？”

“想必你在巴黎也听说了吧，我们与法国人之间的战争。唉！你那个法国朋友实在聪明，他躲得越远越好！毕竟我们这些百姓夹在两国战事之间，日子实在难过……安托尼哟，你又是明白的，不是所有人都有你这般的好运气，又不是所有人都有你这般正直刚毅的秉性。出城打工的年轻人不少——像巴黎那样的大城市，既然能吸引像你这样出身贫苦的蝴蝶，就也能吸引令人生厌的蚊蝇。不知怎的，你离开那些个从法国回来的人，一口咬定你，安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多，实则在法兰西流浪乞讨，过得相当落魄，他们言之凿凿，高喊着’父老乡亲！事实证明了安东尼奥在离开哈恩前就早已失去了一个正常男人应有的判断力：正如众人所能预想的结局，这个天真的三流货色在成为巴黎权贵的玩物后，等待他只能是被抛弃’，起初没人相信这种登徒子拙劣的谎言，很快就有人给予了有力的回击——嘿！我们的好小子费尔南德斯可是每几个月都会寄钱来呢，你们这些家伙三年五年都不见得能比得上他的百分之一！啊！愿天主原谅这罪恶之都，让地狱的烈火烧断这些居心叵测之人的喉舌！”

安东尼奥捏了一把汗。

“但是后来，战争来了，战争是个契机，那些混蛋就又有话说了：他们说你发的是不义之财。‘父老乡亲们！我们再次恳请诸位擦亮双眼！你们所深信不移的好小子安东尼奥，其实是靠着背叛国家、在上层与军队之间给那群法国佬做奸细为生！’哎呀，俗话总说的没错，谎言重复一千遍就变成了真理，这次倒有一大批人听信这种可怕的谣言了。但是，但是更令人发指的来了！随着战事吃紧，城里愈来愈多的小伙子选择了参军，不知怎地，这流言越传越邪乎了，有人说看到你和法兰西的将军站在一起，有人说你混进了加泰罗尼亚编制的队伍，还有人说，你拿了钱就乘渡轮北上逃到了英格兰……”

“这不是事实，我……！”

“不！不用解释！好孩子，安托尼，婶子我虽然老眼昏花，可心里却比明镜还亮呢——我和你父母是看着你长大的，我们有十足的把握，你，安东尼奥，是无论如何也不可能是那种卖国求荣奸贼！嗨呀，其实在你走之前，伊莎就来找过我我好几次，现在回忆起来，一切仿佛都发生在昨天！我还记得你那贤良又美丽的姐姐双手交在一起 ： ‘婶子！不知为何，我总有很不好的预感，或许您要像胡安那样说我又在犯傻了，可是，如果我不这么做，如果我不对我最亲爱的弟弟进行劝诫的话，天主会责罚我的！为了生活，我们应当像旅行家一般，见到云彩就能预测出明天的天气：有些事情已经很明显了！城里不缺会唱歌的，会跳舞的，能登台表演的，他们是打心底里瞧不起我那并非专业出身的弟弟的，若是您从市中心的集市路过，不知道能看到多少双因嫉恨而渴望把安东尼奥撕碎的眼睛！’瞧啊！聪明的伊莎贝拉，其实她早就看得一清二楚啦！安东尼奥永远是那个安东尼奥，是那些被妒忌的毒蛇迷茫了双眼的人，想要加害于他啊！……”

“你姐姐一家，请不用担心，胡安是个有能力的人，小安立奎长大了，他们一家都搬到了大城市去，多好啊，那个小家伙有机会接受更好的教育……至于你的父母，我的两位几十年的好邻居……你父亲的病本就是个难题，谁知道那个乡村医生，看着是个知书达理的读书人，其实却糊涂得要命！他准也是听了那群坏小子的传言，这才对你父亲明嘲暗讽。你父亲当然忍受不了这种不明不白的侮辱，他指着医生的鼻子说自己决不喝这受过侮辱的药，于是没过多久，他就去世了。至于你母亲，唉，那日她进城去，几个混混围着她，像看好戏似地净冲她喊些侮辱你的话，后来他们吵了起来，唉，大抵是因为已经了无牵挂了，你母亲干脆以死去证明你的清白……”

老妇人连连叹气，说到激动处更是落下眼泪来，一边用手帕擦着泪，一边向安东尼奥尽可能清晰地阐述事情的原委。安东尼奥听到父母的死讯，也不住地用手抹着眼泪，他呜咽着：“我受些委屈是没什么的，但求您告诉我，告诉我究竟是谁，要这般对待我的至亲至爱的家人！啊啊，我要让他们付出代价，为这蛇蝎一般的所作所为！……”

“不，孩子，谣言就像黑死病一般扩散开来，你千万不能被仇恨冲昏了头脑。你知道，若是疫病刚爆发的时候找到那疫情的根源，再把它消灭，这确实是个好办法；但若是等到满城人都染上了这病，此时你再去寻找它的源头，就没有意义了。你终究还是个年轻人，咽不下这口气，但老费尔南德斯夫妇也的确是有骨气的人，亲爱的安托尼，你不要太过悲痛——他们是体体面面地死去的。你谁都没有辜负，他们最希望看到的，也正是现在这样——你还是堂堂正正的西班牙人！离开哈恩吧，这座小城市注定留不住你这只飞鸟，去巴黎吧，再也别回来，好好地活着，活出个样子来，去巴黎！”

安东尼奥几乎是跌跌撞撞地出了门。他没什么心情，于是只是牵着那匹马，一步一步地走着。几个十岁出头的孩子远远地看到他，冲着安东尼奥丢石头做鬼脸，又喊了些什么就跑开了。他听不太清那群孩子在喊些什么，兴许是“法兰西的贼”之类的东西吧。

人是有强大的自愈能力的，可人类自我排解悲伤的能力却相当差劲，那些充满负面情绪的回忆只会像猛兽一般张牙舞爪接踵而来。安东尼奥看着那些孩子，没来由的想起小时候自己受欺负的样子。那时是几个发育得快些的男孩子围着他，讥笑他是费尔南德斯家捡来的孩子，是没人要的拖油瓶。他还记得自己用尽全身的力气挥舞拳头的样子。他自嘲似地摇了摇头，感慨着自己这么多年还真是没变过：他又是无家可归的一个人了。

西班牙青年并非过了血气方刚的年纪，也并非被时光的流水打磨得失去了自己的棱角。他张了张嘴，却没想再辩驳，只是无声地摇摇头，仿佛没有来过一般悄然离开。有时一个人非黑即白的清明只属于孩童少年，审时度势是成年人的智慧——这是罗萨斯婶子告诉他的，但这同样也是安东尼奥摸爬滚打出来的处世哲学。但求无愧于心，他安东尼奥依然被人深信不疑着。这世上总有人希望他过得更差，但总有更多人希望他过得更好——走吧，走吧，去巴黎！

虽然有罗萨斯婶子安慰，安东尼奥也能想的清楚隐忍的逻辑，但他依然颓唐了许久。马车的颠簸不过给了他更多时间去把过去的一切反复回忆。他会自责，也为自己的当年的一时任性惭愧——幼童的眼神也许格外敏锐！说得没错，养子报恩的时候终于来了，可最终拖垮费尔南德斯家的却正是他！

弗朗西斯再次见到他时，安东尼奥并没有微笑。他们的关系早已熟络到不需要违心的表情去粉饰了。法国人把他领到镜子跟前，安东尼奥抬眼看了看自己：他不再是那个容光焕发的西班牙小伙儿了，而他橄榄一般的绿眼睛里也不再闪着生命与希望的光。

“我太累了，弗朗吉。”西班牙人反手把自己锁进了房间。

弗朗西斯在门口守着他，又在睡前叮嘱了侍女：“记得明天给他送上早餐。不要一直敲门，如果三声没有应答，就放在门口好了。”

安东尼奥彻夜难眠。他望着窗外的月光，只觉得清冷。他把被子叠盖了好几层，这才觉得身子暖和了起来，能勉强暖热那颗冰凉的心。他花了一晚上同自己讲和——终于，在太阳升起的时候，他冲着朝阳伸了个懒腰。

“我会好好活下去的。”安东尼奥推开门，脸上又是挂着那明朗的笑容。

“所以，安东尼奥确确实实不再是那个安东尼奥了。”他们共同的朋友摇着脑袋对弗朗西斯说，“这个安达卢西亚小伙儿，终于也向巴黎的生活妥协了——听说他以前可是会拼了命的守护自己的所拥有的一切的。”

“你们这群蠢货，”一向优雅的法国男人终于失态了，“太阳明天依旧升起，而你们却永远看不到他身上藏着的那个不败夏日。”

THE END

感谢阅读！


End file.
